Hitched Without a Thought
by SluggerGirl18
Summary: Yoshimori and Tokine have hated each other for as long as they can remember but what happens if Tokiko and Shigemori decided to end the feud between families and marry them off? Nothing good I can tell you. Yoshikine in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm back! Gosh I keep getting more ideas for stories than I can keep up with! But oh well, they're fun to write so here I am with another Yoshikine fic. This story, the idea, actually belongs to _**_ai-haibara777 **but she asked me to write it for her so we decided we'd work on this together! Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: From what I know neither of us own Kekkaishi**_

__

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

"Tokiko! You midget hag! I'll show you what the true powers of the legitimate heir family can do-Argg!" Shigemori shouted as he fell to the ground, water cascading down on him from the damn hose in Tokiko's hands. Tokiko chortled in glee and, being merciless, kept the insanely cold water on the old man's form. Shigemori gasped as the water continuously poured. He growled and jumped into the air, whipping his hands in front of him to grab Tokiko. Her evil grin said all as she produced another hose from her back, releasing the pent up water.

Shigemori howled as he fell once again, Tokiko throwing her head back and laughing.

"You old goat! Did you really think you could touch me?" She grinned.

"Damn you and your tricks, Tokiko!" He howled as he tried to shield his face from the steady downpour.

The moment was short lived however. The sound of arguing made them turn their heads to watch the scene.

"Tokine, it's none of your damn business if I sleep or not in school! So just leave me alone!"

"Do you have any sense of principle? School is for learning not being lazy and sleeping, you baka!"

"I don't give a damn! School is whatever I want it to be, whether that be a place to sleep or learn! It's bad enough you're always on my case when we're on duty, I don't need you criticizing me at school also!"

Tokine threw up her hands in anger. "Well excuse me for worrying about you! God forbid me to ever do it again!"

With that she stormed away with Yoshimori glaring daggers at her back before taking a different route to school.

The two older kekkaishis glanced at eachother, sharing the same thought, _We need to talk_.

* * *

"We have a problem." Tokiko said as she paced around in the living room of the Sumimura house.

Shigemori humphed. "Of course we do!"

She glared warningly at him before continuing her pacing a sad smile gracing her features. "Do you remember how they were inseparable when they were little?"

He allowed a small smile and nodded. "It was nearly impossible to seperate them. Yoshimori would kick or hit me whenever I din't let him see Tokine."

Tokiko chuckled. "Same with Tokine only she would just glare and not talk to me for a while. If I remember correctly, when I didn't let her go to your boy's birthday party she didn't talk to me for over a month."

Shigemori laughed outright at that but became sober instantly. "What have me done?"

Tokiko gazed at him questioningly.

He sighed. "If your memory is as good as mine then you remember we interfered with their friendship and made them hate each other."

Tokiko's face pinched in pain. "We were such fools back then." Shigemori nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**

**(Flashback)**

**"**Tokine" Yoshimori, age five, called as he ran up a hill. At the top, a small six year old girl stood as she watched some ducks play in the creek. She turned at the sound of her name, a grin brightening her face.

"Yoshi!" She cried and hugged him tightly. They both laughed as Yoshimori's momentum carried them to the ground, his arms protectively holding her so she wouldn't get hurt.

The fall spurred them into an all out tickle fight, both laughing so hard tears came to their eyes.

Yoshimori climbed on top of her with a mischievous smirk. Tokine's face paled in fear. "Now Yoshi-" She started but was cut off as she had the life tickled from her.

"Y-Y-Yoshi s-stop!" She cried in between gasps and laughs. He laughed but showed her mercy as he carefully climbed off to lay beside her, arms folded behind his head.

Tokine turned on her side, violet eyes gazing at him. "How did you get away?"

He chuckled and replied, "I told my old man that I was going to go train in the woods. He would've given me a long lecture about the legitimate heir's responsibilities if I hadn't left right them."

She laughed lightly and shrugged her shoulders. "I just said I was going on a walk."

They both laughed again and Yoshimori scoffed, "My old man wouldn't buy it."

But they wouldn't know they were being watched until it was too late.

They leaped to their feet as two figures appeared on their side of the creek.

Yoshimori gripped Tokine's hand, hers squeezing his in response. He glanced at her and his face screamed that he wanted to run with her but Tokine shook her head and lifted her chin proudly.

"Yoshimori, Tokine..." Shigemori growled. Tokiko put a restraining hand on his arm before turning to the younger kekkaishis, her eyes telling them she was not happy.

"You disobeyed us." She stated, her tone like ice. Tokine stepped forward, violet eyes a violent storm.

"We disobeyed because it's stupid to keep us seperated from each other. Our family feud has nothing to do with us."

Tokiko cocked an eyebrow. "You would forget your upbringing to remain friends with this boy and deal with his foolish family? You would give up your namesake, your family's wishes, to be selfish and keep him as a friend." Tokine flinched at the word selfish, Tokiko striking home, and lowering her head in shame.

Briefly Tokiko felt bad for using her grand daughter's pride against her, but it quickly escaped her mind. Whatever it took to break her away from the Sumimura family's clutches.

Tokine glanced at Yoshimori, his eyes widened as he read her desicion in her eyes. She pulled her hand away from his. He didn't even put up a fight, he was far too shocked at the betrayel. Briefly pain shot through her at the lack of fight in her friend before putting on a cold mask of indifference.

She left his side to stand by her Grandmother, her mask still in place. It panged Yoshi's heart to see her like this, but she'd hurt him too much. This was the worst kind of pain, the betrayel of a close friend. Bitterly he realized their friendship must've been fake on her part, or she wouldn't do this.

He also put on his own mask to hide hs pain, a mask that screamed _this is boring I just want to go home_. He saw Tokine flinch slightly and was glad she could read his as he could read hers.

But he couldn't mask his eyes and a single tear that ran down his cheek silently, unnoticed as Shigimori turned him away, both families walking seperate paths.

Yoshimori told himself that he would never let someone come close to him like Tokine had. He would die if he was betrayed again. No, that day, Yoshimori hardened his heart so no one, not even Tokine, could wriggle inside again.

His childhood was over the moment he saw the betrayel in her eyes.

* * *

**_How'd you like it? R&R I beg you!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter douse! French btw :P Who loved that big snowstorm we had? Guess what? There's gonna be another in March they say so yay for school on Saturdays! Not_**_**. **__**Rated T for Yoshi's bad language! Just a warning, so no one gets mad but Yoshimori will be a little OOC cause some of the words here he wouldn't use in real life. And just remember he doesn't let anyone into his heart anymore so he's going to be mean at times. I sorry!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Kekkaishi but I'm sure **_ai-haibara777 **_is working on that :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Yoshimori's day just couldn't get any worse. First, like always, he had a fight with Tokine. God he hated her. She was always watching him, waiting for him to screw up so she could pounce and lecture the life out of him. He'd always hated her for as long as he could remember. But what sucked was he never could remember why. Gramps sayed something about her hurting him when they were little.

Yoshimori growled, hoping with all his might that he hadn't been some sissy crybaby wimp when he was a kid that girls could beat up without breaking a sweat.

Anyways, back to the discription of the horrible day. After their little run-in, he'd been attacked by some wannabe robber who'd thought (who knows what the idiot thought) he could find something valuable in a frigging school bag. I mean, who robs some kid of their schoolbag? What they gonna find, books and homework? Whatever the idiot was looking for, the only thing he took was a fist to the face before his head met the concrete.

After the incident Yoshimori crossed the street only to be almost run over by some drunk driving. He cursed. Did the kami _want _him to die? And who fucking gets drunk in the mornings anyways?

Diving for the sidewalk, Yoshimori grunted as he sat up, his shirt and pants caked with dirt. He did his best to pat away the dirt before walking into the school.

And that's where we are now.

Yoshimori sprinted into his homeroom and slid into his desk right after the bell rang.

"You're late, Yoshimori." His teacher said without looking up. He cursed under his breath. "Sorry, I have an excuse though!"

The teacher just shook his head. "Whatever, turn to page six in your book." Yoshimori sighed and sulked behind the book. This day could not get any worse. Too bad for Yoshi but it was about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

He sighed in relief once class ended and hurriedly stuffed his papers and binders into his trusty school/kekkaishi bag and raced out the door. Someone calling his name stopped him, so he reluctantly turned around to see a high school girl sprinting to him. He narrowed his eyes.

Yoshimori knew this girl only too well. She gave Tokine shit at school, always making sure to be caught with her making out with Tokine's boyfriends, when Tokine had one. She's always spread nasty rumors about Tokine, making sure they were all over the school, even in the Middle grade. Tokine's life was a living hell because of her, but still she ended up on top, something she was infuriatied with.

The girl screeched to a stop, panting like crazy. He had to think hard about her name. _Natalie, Sasha, Julia. Oh right, Julia. _His face scrunched up in disgust as she continued to pant, bent over, hands on knees, while he waited, shifting his weight to each foot. He crossed his arms, an eyebrow cocked. "Careful, you might have a heart attack, hyperventilating like that." She glared up at him, taking another breath before calming down.

"Oh shut up. Don't be rude or I won't ask you what I wanted to ask." He shrugged his shoulders before turning around, one hand raised. "Well then, it's not like I care so bye!" He said over his shoulder, snickering at her incredulous eyes.

She quickly glanced around, eyes panicking before grabbing his arm. "Wait!" She cried. Yoshimori turned back around, annoyed. He scowled and crossed his arms again, his weight resting on one leg. "What do you want? I've had a fucking bad day and don't need you keeping me here while I have better things to do." Anger burned on her face, but she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought it down so his lips met hers in a hard kiss. She snaked her tongue into his mouth, thanks to his gasp of suprise, making sure to break their lips apart every so often so the people who had stopped to watch them got a good view, especially the one person she desperatly wanted to have a good view. Yoshimori started to struggle against her, but she gave a moan, making others think he was trying to get closer. She raked her hands down his chest, suprised at how good of a kisser he actually was even though he was trying to get away, along with his suprisingly hard muscles underneath his uniform. She might actually do this again.

He finally wrenched away, his scowl turning into a full blown glare, but the damage had already been done. His eyes widened as he saw Tokine with tears streaming down her face, her eyes screaming betrayal. "Toki-" But before he could even say her name, she rushed out of the school.

He turned back around, his gaze filled with rage. Julia only put her hand to her mouth, a smirk portraying her satisfaction.

"You fucking bitch!" He growled, "Don't ever do that again. You are lucky you're a girl or I would punch you until you were a bloody pulp." She just raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Please you know you loved it." He raised a fist threateningly, she taking back a step as she remembered the muscle behind that fist, but she licked her lips as she remembered what they felt like, a suductive smirk spreading on her face. She swung her hips as she walked up to him, placing a hand dangerously near the waistline of his pants. "You know you want me." She whispered in his ear, sticking her tongue out just enough to touch the shell. He jerked away, eyes blazing. "Don't come near me ever again or I will hit you!" And with that he left her with a circle of disgusted faces, that were now realizing the stunt she pulled. She only shook her head. _I will have you, Yoshimori Sumimura. You can't run from me._

* * *

She fought back tears as she saw Yoshimori kiss Julia, her heart breaking with each second that passed. She realized she wasn't breathing but couldn't remember how. She pressed her hand to her chest, tears finally spilling as Yoshimori didn't pull away, actually getting closer to her. She gasped back a sob as Julia moaned.

She didn't even know why she was acting like this. She had stopped caring what Yoshimori did when their friendship stopped that day. Or so she thought. She could clearly picture the hurt and betrayal in his eyes as she faced him, his mind seemingly screaming at her to say it was all a big sick joke. But now, with the image of this betrayal right in front of her, her heart literally shattered in pain and guilt. She gasped as her heart cried out in agony, as he pulled away, his eyes blazing with passion. She watched as he looked past Julia and saw her, his eyes widening. She gave him a look, then turned to sprint out the door, his cry following after her. Her heart was shattered and there was no way to put the pieces back together the same way.

Tokine ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gosh it's been a while hasn't it? Or has it? I don't know anymore, my mind's so fried right now I don't remember the day anymore without looking at the calender. Pretty pathetic if I say so myself... Which I think I just did! Sorry it's been such a long wait but my schedule is so packed right now I had to literally squeeze this into it. I'm praying I can get to the other stories too, really looking forward to getting to _**_Why Did You Do It? **I have high hopes for it now :P So here you people are and you know what?**_

_**I want some appreciation to be shown because I worked so hard to get this in, so you know how you can repay me and **_ai-haibara777_**? REVIEW!**_

_**I want to thank those that DID review in any of my stories. You guys are the best! I live for each review! Literally! Those that didn't, do it! :P**_

_**I'm done with my rant now so I'll set you doggies loose.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was getting old fast. Yoshimori had called Tokine so many times now he couldn't even put a number on them. He had even been desperate enough to knock on her door every morning, and every morning her grandma answered to tell him she had already left for school. He didn't even know why he bothered. They weren't friends, not even acquaintances. They were the kind of people who saw the other and a thousand memories flashed through of all the times spent together, only to be broken in an instant. The happy memories sadly did not outweigh the bad.

So why did he bother?

Yoshimori himself couldn't answer. Maybe it was because, for once, he hadn't meant to hurt her. He knew a little of the history between the two women and how much it caused Tokine pain every night, drowning in guilt.

* * *

_"Julia, you have to stop doing this!" Tokine, now at the age of fourteen, said as she looked desperately at her friend of eight years. _

_Tokine had been broken after she crushed her friendship with Yoshimori. __Julia had found her on the hill later that night, crouched low to the ground, with tears pouring down her face, sobs racking her shoulders._

_Immediately the girls bonded. Julia could never feel the void that Yoshimori left behind but she had tried, comforting her as best she could._

_But now Tokine was the one who was trying to comfort, but unlike her, Julia pushed her away, on multiple occasions, slamming the door in her face. Julia was the one broken, but she didn't like it. She hid up in her room, refusing even to talk to Tokine. She was broken beyond repair, and the problem was that she wouldn't allow anyone to patch her up. She had given everything only to have it thrown back into her face in disgust. Tokine tried desperately to reach her, but she only ignored her calls. She hated herself, but she hated her best friend even more. It was all Tokine's fault. He had ran to her, ignoring Julia as if she wasn't even alive._

_Julia had heard little screams from her best friends house, who conveniently lived across from her own, and worried it was another nightmare, ran to Tokine's house,entered her room without knocking, hoping tonight would be the night to tell her everything. Her heart plummeted instantly as she caught them in a very compromising act. Tokine's shirt had been ripped at the sleeve, a terrified expression on her face but Julia ignored it as her eyes zeroed in on to the wild eyes of _him_. _

_She had shook her head and left, desperate screams for help coming from Tokine, but she just ignored them just like her calls. Julia was shattered beyond repair, madness creeping slightly at the edge of her vision. She had no regret about leaving Tokine to her fate. She just wanted one thing. Revenge._

_Tokine had called and text messaged every day, asking for help over something Julia didn't even bother to remember. _

_Julia's best friend now was gossip. Tokine was at the top of the social class in school, every relationship she had running through the ranks. This was what Julia clung to now. Every time Tokine showed signs of starting a relationship, she instantly butted in, stealing the guy's heart like Tokine had done to _him_. _

_A victory for her was when Tokine stopped dating completely. Her next mission was to steal her friends hearts, telling them rumors and truths her and Tokine had shared together. Julia was consumed by the madness of revenge and it seemed she would never stop. _

_Now Tokine glared at her once best friend as Julia leaned against the the wall of a building, a bottle of vodka in her hand. Julia grinned and raise the bottle to her throat, chugging the last of the liquid. She sighed and focused blearily on her enemy and cocked her head. "What is it you want me to stop, Toki?"_

_A shudder went through Tokine's form at the use of the old nickname but she held firm, glaring into the grey eyes. "Stop this" She said firmly, waving around them. "Stop trying to ruin my life. I warned you time and agaim about him, but you only ignored me, saying he'll change his ways. But I knew the truth, hell I lived in it!" She cried._

_"I lost the most precious thing that night because of his drunken madness! But you ignored my screams for help and turned your back on me!"_

_Julia shook her head furiously and lunged at Tokine, fist raised to hit her, but Tokine easily sidestepped, and Julia met the cold pavement. She'd always wondered how Tokine was so fast, but this time she pushed it aside. She leaped to her feet, and raised a hand, trying to smack her, but Tokine caught her wrist, and looked into her eyes._

_"This is not my best friend. That monster has you locked in his grip. You know the truth about him and I and what really happened, but you were too foolish to help me. I trusted you with my life, Julia." She released her hand, Julia crumbling to her knees. _

_Tokine turned her back on the drunk and walked away, but glanced over her shoulder, pity and compassion filling her violet orbs that looked more purple than violet in the night. Julia had always hated those exotic eyes. Tokine opened her mouth, a sigh filling the air as her breath fanned in a white cloud above her. _

_"I forgive you for that night, Julia." And with that her ex-bestfriend was gone._

_Julia fell on to her hands and knees, sobs and gasps escaping her as tears poured like a waterfall down her face, dripping onto the pavement._

_

* * *

_Tokine jerked awake, sweat clinging to her forehead. The dream had been so vivid. It always left her so exhausted she couldn't move for a moment. But at least this one hadn't been as bad as the others. The others she couldn't stand. They seemed so real, she could taste the panic and desperation as Julia left her alone with the monster, felt him chuckle in dark humor as his brown eyes darkened. She could hear every scream for help escape her throat, tearing her throat.

She shook herself and padded in socked feet over to her bathroom, opening the cabinet to take out the little bottle of aspirin. She hurriedly gulped down the pill without the water, sighing in relief as she felt the pill working it's magic already, her headache fading fast.

She grabbed a towel off the rack, stripping and turning on the water, before getting in, the soothing hot water relaxing the tense muscles in her back and arms, literally almost becoming a puddle in the calming magic water. She breathed in deeply, pushing back her wet bangs from her eyes.

The dream... no. Thinking it over, it was actually a memory. The memory never ceased to stray from the truth.

Tokine sighed and rested her head against the cool wall, a new headache starting up.

The water turned cold and Tokine quickly stepped out, wrapping a towel around her figure.

She stepped out of the bathroom, raking her hand through her hair, when the phone rang. Hoping it hadn't waken her family, seems how it was around one, she quickly silenced it, thumbing up to see the history of the call. It was Yoshimori. Again.

She sighed annoyed. He'd been calling all day, you'd think he'd let it go. No, she shook that thought off. Yoshimori was too stubborn to end things like they were. She growled as she realized her dilemma before returning the call, as she opened her closet to get out a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. She may go running after this.

The phone immediately picked up, a surprised hello on the other end.

"What do you want?" She growled.

There was a sigh on the other end. She could just picture him rolling his eyes while scratching the back of his head.

"I wanted to... apologize, I guess?" The way he said it sounded like a question. Tokine narrowed her eyes.

"You guess?"

"Yea. Listen... God I don't know why I'm doing this. What you saw was nothing, I swear. It was just Julia acting like herself. I tried to break it off."

Her eyes narrowed again. She put on her shirt before answering him.

"I know you could easily break away from a human, Yoshimori. I'm not dumb."

There was a growl on the other end.

"You know I don't hit,or injure girls, Tokine. That's not my style at all. Yes, I tried but she was so wrapped around me I couldn't break without hurting her. At least I did in the end!"

Guilt knawed at her. He was right, she did know better. She swallowed, determined to win.

"Why do you care to apologize, Yoshimori?"

Another growl at the end, only frustrated.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

She squeezed her eyes shut. God she hated his honesty. A question burst out of her, once she glanced at her clock.

"What are you doing up so late?"

A cough sounded.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

She shook her head, but then said a quick, "Nope." when she realized he couldn't see her.

There was a long pause. It was starting to get awkward before he asked a question.

"What really happened with you and Julia, Tokine? The truth instead of the rumors you've spread around in school."

Horror filled her. If she told him, she'd have to tell him everything. She couldn't let him know about the weakest moment in her life. He'd never let her live it down. So she used her only weapon.

"None of you're business. Just because you apologized doesn't mean you're off the hook and we're all goody-goody."

"Damn it, Tokine. It wasn't my damn fault!" He yelled. She smirked, she had won.

"You seemed to be enjoying it."

"There is nothing entertaining about being molested!"

That struck home. Ouch.

"Goodbye, Yoshimori."

"This is what I get for apologizing. Lesson learned." Was his quiet reply before the line went dead.

Tokine sighed and slumped against her wall, her face in her hands.

God she hated herself sometimes.

* * *

Yoshimori angrily paced his room like a caged animal. He yelled and threw his phone across the room. There was the sound of something smashing, but he only continued to pace the room, running his hand through his hair with a scowl on his face.

How dare she!

He'd called her a hundred times to actually apologize for once and this was what he got. He let himself be weak and again he was stepped on.

He fell onto his bed, groaning into the pillow.

At that moment, Shigemori decided to step in. He calmly observed the sight of his grandson face down on his bed and a smashed phone across the room, a crack on the wall from Yoshimori's unchecked anger. He sighed as he imagined how the conversation went.

Yoshimori had been calling Tokine none stop, interrupting family meals to step out of the room.

Shigemori shook his head at the foolishness of the two kekkaishis. He cleared his throat and watched smugly as Yoshimori leaped to his feet, years of ayakashi ambush attacks and surprise attacks from his grandfather shining through. Yoshimori relaxed instantly before putting on a scowl.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

Shigemori shrugged. "It's more interesting when you don't."

"What do you want, old man?"

"There's going to be a family meeting in thirty minutes. Dress nice and have on your best attitude. We have guests."

The teen only growled before turning his back to look in his closet.

The old man sighed and left the room, hoping and praying his and Tokiko's idea would work. It was time for some new traditions, out with the old, in with the new.

Yoshimori threw his dirty clothes on his bed, before putting on the new ones for their "special guests."

He wore a plain white dress shirt with black slacks and matching black converse. He pulled out his collar before setting out down the hall, hands deep in pockets. What he saw made him instantly forget how to breathe.

The Yukimura family sat awkwardly in the living room while his dad pranced around asking if they wanted snacks, to which they politely shook their heads. Tokine sat to the far side, hands cupping the warm tea as she took a sip, a lone piece of hair breaking away from her bun to caress her cheek. She lazily brushed it aside before looking up, her violet eyes peering at him above the cup of tea. He bit back a gasp of suprise as he noticed what she was wearing.

Tokine was dressed up to almost match his own dress choice. She wore a plain strapless white dress and black flats, her hair done in a bun atop her head, which was definnately different. Yoshimori reminded himself that his jaw was on the floor and took a seat by his little brother who was dressed as he always was.

Shigemori cleared his throat as Tokiko stood and walked to his side, both heads of each family nodding to each other in respect. Shigemori tugged on his collar. "I'm not really good at talking to crowds so I'm going to let Tokiko do the talking."

Tokiko smirked but nodded in agreement, before facing the two families. She cleared her throat nervously before sending the world of the two families into utter chaos. "Shigemori and I have agreed to an arranged marriage for Tokine Yukimura and Yoshimori Sumimura.

Utter chaos insured.

* * *

**_I hated writing about Tokine like that but hey the story led itself. I was literally almost crying._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So big sigh of relief! I finally finished that pain in the ass project and now can actually breathe!**_

_**Heres chapter four! - I wanna cry**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it blah blah blah never going to yadda yadda yadda**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Shigemori cleared his throat as Tokiko stood and walked to his side, both heads of each family nodding to each other in respect. Shigemori tugged on his collar. "I'm not really good at talking to crowds so I'm going to let Tokiko do the talking."_

_Tokiko smirked but nodded in agreement, before facing the two families. She cleared her throat nervously before sending the world of the two families into utter chaos. "Shigemori and I have agreed to an arranged marriage for Tokine Yukimura and Yoshimori Sumimura."_

_Utter chaos insured._

Tokine's world had turned upside down, while angry outbursts from the two families raced around her. She would've laughed in hysteria if she wasn't already panicking inside. She glanced across at Yoshimori to see a dumb look on his face and his slack jaw. It was enough to prove that he hadn't been in on this little declaration. She looked at her mom with pleading eyes but she only shook her head. Her attention snapped back to Yoshimori as he stood up, body quivering. He pointed a finger at his grandfather, face burning with fury and embarrassment.

"Y-Y-You decided on this without first getting our consent? What the heck is wrong with you, old man?"

Shigemori eyed the finger warily before meeting the eyes of his angry grandson. "That's where the 'arranged' part comes in, Yoshimori. We have decided this marriage is mandatory for the sake of our two families and for the sake of Karasumori."

Yoshimori waved his hands around in the air. "How is that good?" He shouted, "For kami's sake, I'm only in middle school and she's in high school! We can't be married! That's like, against the law now!"

Shigemori waved aside his words and folded his arms. "Of course you won't be married now. But a few months after you finish school you will be."

Yoshimori let out a yell of frustration and threw his hands in the air. A quiet voice to the side caught their attention.

Tokine kept her eyes firmly on the napkin in front of her as she spoke, the voices quieting around them to hear her argument. "You could've at least told us so we could prepare ourselves, though."

Shigemori's eyes softened as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know, Tokine, and believe me we thought about it, but then you two would've completely disagreed."

Yoshimori crossed his arms, a scowl on his face as he listened to the conversation. Tokine only nodded before looking at Yoshimori for the first time since the declaration, eyes determined.

"Yoshimori, our families have already approved so we have no choice or say in the matter."

Yoshimori scoffed, "No way will I be okay with this! My family can't control my life, they don't decide for me."

Tokine stood, eyes ablaze. "Don't ever say that! Family is the most important thing in this whole stupid world, so respect it! And what, do you hate me so much that you turn your back on your family's wishes? Do you hate me that much, Yoshimori, that you can't even think of living with me?"

Yoshimori clenched his fists. "Whoever said I hate you, Tokine? Who? Maybe to you family is important enough to run your life but not me! I control my life, no one else! I don't care what my family says but I will always have a say! Has Tokiko brainwashed you this much, to make you think your family's wants come before your own?"

"You go to far, Yoshimori! Tokiko has done nothing to affect my judgement!"

"Oh, then whatever happened to our friendship? I can't seem to remember, but I know you can. I bet somehow Tokiko called it off then. Am I right?"

All throughout the conversation the two families sat in bewilderment. Tokiko's face drained on color while Shigemori put a comforting arm around her, and murmured in her ear. "They're blowing off steam, don't let it get to you. They don't know how to deal with the news and this is the only familiar thing they know in a time like this."

Tokiko glanced over at him, face white. "You predicted this?"

Shigemori nodded and the two elders snapped their attention back to the young couple.

Tokine clenched her teeth. "Why should I ever tell you? You're insulting my grandmother."

Yoshimori shrugged. "Because maybe I was a part of it?"

Tokine closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This pointless arguing is getting us nowhere. I'm leaving now." And with that she stomped out the door, leaving behind a blinking Yoshimori at the immediate halt to the argument, suspicion crawling at the back of his mind. She had never answered.

Yoshimori glanced over at his grandfather as the Yukimura family filed out of the room, Tokiko glancing back at Yoshimori, whom he pointedly ignored.

"We need to talk, old man." Shigemori sighed.

"Let me grab my pipe and we'll start."

* * *

Yoshimori paced across the room with his hands behind his back, scowling fiercely. He rounded on the old man once the door closed behind him.

"Why the hell will Tokine not tell me whatever happened to us? Was it me that ended it? Her?"

Shigemori sighed and held a hand out in front of him, palm up. "Calm down, Yoshimori, and come take a walk with me."

Yoshimori regarded the hand in front of him distrustfully before elbowing his way past and out the door, arms crossed, waiting.

Shigemori sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He walked out and headed for the trees past the Karasumori boundary, the night silent except for the rare sound of chirping crickets, with the angry and confused teen following at his heels.

"Hey, old man," Yoshimori called after about fifteen minutes of walking in silence, just now entering the forest, "where you taking me?"

"Not far." Shigemori called over his shoulder. Yoshimori grumbled a few choice words before falling in to silence again.

He blinked as light suddenly burst ahead where the trees thinned out. Shigemori picked up his pace and Yoshimori found himself in a good sized clearing that seemed cut out of some paradise discription, made to exactly fit it. There was a small field of flowers ahead with a doe and fawn grazing. They glanced up at their aproach and bounded into the trees. A small pond lying to the right, smooth surface reflecting the moon that shined brightly over them, only broken as a fish jumped out once in awhile, millions of stars and clusters gracing the sky, dancing in their twinkly light. A stream ran from the woods around them and emptied in to the pond, barely breaking the still surface every so often.

He stood in awe in the center of the clearing, not having realized he'd moved from his spot by the trees where Shigemori stood in the shadows, arms crossed as he watched him. A small hint of familiarity crossed his mind, a dim memory of two children stumbling across it as they played tag.

The old kekkaishi cleared his throat and Yoshimori turned his attention on him, blushing faintly at being caught acting like some romantic fool. "Your brother will take over yours and Tokine's duty tonight for us." Yoshimori nodded mutely eyeing him in interest.

Shigemori gestured around him. "Do you remember any of this?" He shook his head.

Shigemori chuckled and explained, "You and Tokine found this place on a night like this when you both were little. Tokiko and I almost had a heart attack from the fear of you two disappearing. We found you two lying next to the pond, " This he nodded at while speaking, "curled up together so close and tangled we couldn't distinguish who's feet and legs belonged to who."

Yoshimori grinned even if he couldn't remember it was nice to hear of some of the things he and Tokine did when they were friends.

Shigemori plopped himself down on a moss covered rock, lighting his pipe. He took a drag before speaking again, his voice wistful, "You two were so close back then, nothing could seperate you, and believe me Tokio and I tried, but you always escaped and ran here."

Yoshimori folded his arms, watching his grandfather as he looked up to the night sky. "Tokiko and I... We were concerned. You two just kept getting closer and it became harder to seperate you. We had to come up with a plan."

He paused to take another drag before exhaling, watching the small smoke ring float away before disappearing. "We were completely self centered back then. If I were to be completely honest I'd say we were jealous of you two. All our lives we had been brought up to hate the other, just like you, but we didn't try to fight it which probably was our biggest mistake. Although we were fond of each other it wasn't enough to disobey our parents.

"I have to say Tokiko's done a fine job with Tokine, brought up like the perfect Yukimura, but Yoshi, she's making a mistake like the one she did nine years ago."

Yoshi's eyebrows furrowed at his words. "What was the mistake?"

Shigemori sighed. "Her mistake was listening to us, letting you go. Tokiko used her influence and Tokine's feelings for family to make her break things off with you two. Now I can't bear to think of what we did to you guys. I'm so disgusted with myself." And he told him everything that went down that day.

* * *

Yoshimori sat down and put his head in his hands at the end of the narrative. He huffed out a breath before gazing up at his grandfather. "It wasn't either of our faults..." He chuckled. "Tokine must think she is the blame for the whole thing."

Shigemori nodded. "That is why she pushes you away now, Yoshi. Don't let her push you away anymore, fight."

Yoshimori only nodded in response, face still in hands.

"Well," Shigemori stated, standing up to stretch, "I'm heading home, come back whenever you feel like it."

Yoshimori stared after his retreating back, thoughts whirling in his head. He gazed around the little clearing, seemingly cut off from the world, discovered only by two little kids. He could understand how he had taken a liking to this place. Hands in pockets, Yoshimori set out after his grandfather, glancing back to watch as the trees swallowed up the little paradise of two children much older now. He turned back and squared his shoulders. _You can't get rid of me that easily, Tokine. _


	5. Chapter 5

Tokine sighed as she checked her homework for the third time now, her mind completely off the task. She couldn't focus on anything lately, ever since the disaster that went down at the Sumimuras. She propped her head on one hand as she absentmindedly doodled. She scowled as she saw the innocent sketch of the familiar clearing she and Yoshimori ran to when they were little. She hastily erased the innocent picture and sighed, blowing away a stray piece of hair. The sound of her window opening caused her to whirl around. The breeze made her curtains billow in it, but there was nothing out of the ordinary there."Settle down, ma'am! I'm bring a message from Master Uro."

Tokine froze and slowly looked down to see the one and only Mamezo. She stared for a moment, before screaming and grabbing her notebook to slam it down on him, eyes tightly shut. There was a grunt and Tokine cautiously opened her eyes. A small green hand came up from under it and grabbed hold of the notebook, a whimper coming from underneath. She screeched and slammed down the notebook again. Tokiko was seen running up the stairs, and came to a halt to take the situation in.

Tokine was found cowering in the corner of her bed and eyes trained on the notebook in the middle of the floor. Tokiko sighed and wearily lifted the notebook and saw to her surprise, not a cockroach, but a battered green Mamezo.

* * *

Mamezo sat drinking a cup of tea with his eyes closed, his head wrapped, as the three women of the Yukimura family watched him. He sighed in contentment before opening his eyes to single out one particular. "Tokiko, Master Uro's bed has already started to fall in disrepair." Tokiko spat out her tea and gawked at the little green man. "That's not possible!"

Mamezo shook his head. "Apparently it is, and because Yoshimori went and repaired it last time it is Tokine's turn now." Tokine's face blanched. Tokiko shook her head wildly. "How is that possible? Mamezo?"

Mamezo crossed his arms and tucked his chin, deep in thought. "We don't really know, but we know our domain is fading fast. That may be a reason for it." Mamezo leaned forward, completely serious. "We think the Kokuboro are somehow trying to tearing apart what holds Master Uro's world to this one." Tokine leaped to her feet, almost knocking over the table. She muttered an apology and ran to her room, the banging of the door breaking the tense silence of the house. Tokiko sighed and put her face in her hands. "Tokiko, I've never seen Tokine like that. What's wrong?"

Tokiko smiled wearily at the green little bug. "Tokine's been under alot of stress lately. With this added to her list, I don't know how she keeps from screaming." Mamezo shook his head. "It is tradition that the two families divide their duties to Master Uro with the other, never going twice in a row. Tokine must go to fix Master Uro's bed whether she wants to or not."

Tokiko nodded her head dejectedly. "I understand."

* * *

Yoshimori plopped onto his futon, facing the ceiling. He sighed, and looked out his window, seeing the lights on in the Yukura house, movement in Tokine's room. He watched as her window opened to reveal a black figure leaping out, hair flowing behind it as it hit the ground. Yoshimori got up and hastily put on an old hoody, bringing a coat just in case. He opened his window as well and hopped out to give chase, keeping far enough back that Tokine wouldn't suspect she was being followed. She turned left into a small park. Yoshimori pressed himself against a light pole as he watched her slide into a swing, kicking her feet every now and again. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and strode casually into the park, whistling a tune. Her head jerked up and he grinned down at her, now standing infront of her. Her eyes narrowed before closing in a huff. "What do you want, Yoshimori?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to talk. It's pretty abnormal when you see someone jump out of a window."

She scowled and closed her eyes. Yoshimori assumed she was counting in her head. "Well I'm not in the mood to talk right now, so if you don't mind leaving?"

He plopped into the swing next to hers, smirking. "But what if I do mind?"

Her eyes snapped open to reveal an angry torrent of violet. "I'm not in the mood for this, Yoshimori. What do you really want?"

He sighed and leaned back slightly. "Like I said, I just wanted to talk. Is that so bad?"

She studied his laid back form for a minute, a small frown on her face. "It is when the person you are talking to is obviously not in the mood and annoyed by it."

He grinned at her, white teeth flashing in the dark. "Ah, but that's my expertise!"

Against her better judgement she laughed softly.

His grin remained a little more but faded as silence fell once again, almost missing Tokine sigh. "Why are you here, Tokine? Why'd you sneak out?"

Tokine played with the chain of her swing. "Why are you in such a talking mood, Yoshimori? You're actually acting like we don't hate each others guts right now." She countered.

He kicked off the ground and leaned his head back, looking up at the starless sky. "I thought that since we are going to be together after school, without our consent I know, but I decided that it'd be stupid to keep on hating each other for a reason I have forgotten. It's pointless now, to me at least. Tokine, I know we were once friends when we were little, good friends. Why can't we go back to that?"

She watched him as his spiky hair fell back from his bangs as he swung.

"I have to go fix Master Uro's bed, Yoshimori." Her whisper carried to his ears and he immediately froze, his feet dragging on the ground as he came to a stop. His head whipped to the side. "I fixed it last year, there's no way it needs fixed already." Her eyes didn't meet his as she looked to the ground.

"Apparently it does or Mamezo wouldn't have come." His fists clenched around the chain, trying to fight back sudden tears that came to his eyes. Bewildered, he hastily wiped away the tears. His heart tightened painfully in his chest. He couldn't shake this dark feeling that if she went, he'd lose her forever.

Tokine could've sworn she saw a tear fall from the corner of his eye, but decided her eyes were playing tricks on her. Yoshimori _did not _cry, _ever_.

"I'll come with you." He muttered. She met his eyes incrediously. "You know the rules, only one person may enter." He shook his head. "You'll need my help. I know what to do, and where everything is in there."

"No, Yoshimori." She firmly replied. "I need to do this, alone." Yoshimori stood and shoved his hands in his pockets, eyes lowered to the ground, and turned his back on her, once again fighting back tears he would not shed. "Fine, then promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't forget me."

* * *

Tokine checked her arm once a gain, making sure the names of everyone she held dear to her heart were written on it. Her eyes found the name of a certain idiot kekkaishi and she let a small smile show. "Tokine, hurry up!" Tokiko called from the front door. She jerked back into reality and hastily grabbed a hoody and ran out the door.

They walked in silence to the lake hiding Lord Uro's domain from this world and came to a stop.

"Wait!" A voice called from the surrounding trees. Shigemori came rushing through, panting. He straightened from his hunched position and gave a bewildered Tokine a crushing hug. "I am sorry for all the pain I've caused you and Yoshimori both, Tokine, and so is your grandmother." He whispered in her ear. Tokine's eyes widened and she watched the old man stepp back, a smile on his wrinkled face. Tokine smiled back hesitantly before looking around. She saw a shape leaning against a tree, arms crossed. Their eyes met and his lips held a smirk and gave her a slight nod, silently giving her his support, black eyes unreadable. Tokine gave him her own smirk and turned back to the opening portal, took a deep breath, and jumped through.

Yoshimori's smirk fell away instantly when she turned, a frown replacing. He let a single tear escape as he watched her leap into the lake. He vowed to stay in that spot until she returned, because he of all people knew the hardships she would face in there. He'd be damned to deny that he greatly cared about her well being. He hid behind the tree he had been leaning against as his and Tokine's family drew away from the closing portal and headed back to their respective homes, Tokiko and Shigemori sharing a brief hug before she walloped him on the head. Shigemori's protests fading by the second, Yoshimori slid down the tree, sighing as he gazed wistfully at the calm lake. He prayed to every god he could think of to bring his fiancee back to him. He shifted into a more comfortable position, determined to be the anchor she would need to come back, for her. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Dark. Everything was dark... She couldn't see what was in front of her. Slowly her eyes grew accustomed to the black and she looked about her as plants took shape around her, _Where they really that big? _Something was wrong however. The plants were wilted, the little ponds covering the landscape were dried out and a heavy fog was over the land.

"You see what I meant before when I said the situation was drastic."

Tokine whirled around but saw no one. The voice sighed. "It is I, Mamezo, girl. Master Uro's realm is so badly damaged that I cannot take shape here, along with the Master himself."

Tokine shivered and looked around once again, the fog casting an eeriy shadow across the landscape. "What am I to do?"

"You are on your own to figure out how to fix the bed. Yoshimori only had to fix Master Uro's divine box but it is now too badly damaged to fix. I can only tell you where the bed is located, but first I must tell you that you only have ten hours until your mind is completely swallowed in insanity, seven for the effects to start showing. If you do not fix the bed in time you will be erased."

Tokine grimaced. Mamezo paused for a second before continuing, his voice growing fainter. "It is hard to have any connection to this world without exhausting myself. Listen carefully to what I say now. The Master's bed is directly to the west from here, about thirty minutes away if you run. You will pass a clump of trees that leads to a small clearing. In that clearing you will find two lone trees supporting what looks like a tangle of rope and vines and such. Make your way into it and you will find the bed, or what's left of it. Do what you can think of before leaving immediately and come back here. The portal will open again when the fog is lifted, if done right. Do Not Miss It! If you do, you will be stuck here for eternity, losing everything of what made you Tokine. You will slowly cease to exist. Understand?"

The teen nodded and the presence of Mamezo disappeared. She looked around again before moving at a steady jog west. It seemed as if she wasn't moving at all, however. It seemed the faster she moved the slower she reached the little patch of trees in the distance. She finally made it, beads of sweat standing out on her forehead. She huffed and wiped the pearls away before looking on ahead. What she saw had her stifling a gasp, not wanting to break the pressing silence that surrounded her.

As Mamezo had said, two trees stood side by side supporting what looked like a web of vines and sticks, only it seemed to be caving in on itself in the center, clouds overhead swirling at that one spot.

She took a deep breath to settle herself before climbing down the steep hill, watching her footing as dirt and rocks fell away. She grabbed onto a root that looked strong enough to support her weight to steady herself but it crumbled into dust once she touched it. _The whole realm is falling apart_. She thought as her feet scrambled to find purchase against the rocks.

After much manuvering and cursing on her part she made it to the bottom and looked up into the sphere of vines. _Now how to do this..._

She grimaced as she stepped forward, the large mass that was supposedly the deity's bed beckoning her forward. A hand reached out and touched it, feeling the power that was the core of the realm racing through her arm. She released a shaky breath as her own power fought to push away the foreign power that courced through her veins. Hesitantly, as if opening a present, she tore apart a few vines to reveal a blue barrier. Curiously she poked it, it giving away beneath her finger. She frowned and remembered Yoshimori telling her about it once, on one of his good days. She squeezed her eyes shut and thrust her hand into the blue, feeling what felt like water brush against her skin, but it was only an illusion. She sent up a prayer before diving into it.

* * *

Yoshimori sat against a tree, criss crossed with his arms crossed as well, when it happened. A slight breeze teased his hair before a large gust blew him back into the tree. Yoshimori's eyes narrowed as the wind picked up, howling it's anger to the quivering trees, the lone kekkaishi in the thick of it.

Yoshimori stood, instantly fighting to stand against the billowing wind, it's invisible tentacles probing his clothing. He stumbled his way to the lake and stood with wide eyes, hair whipping his face.

At the center was a massive whirlpool, water seeming to drain into a pitch black hole. Up above clouds swirled angrily, creating a pinwheel in the sky. He clumsily sat and narrowed his eyes against the wind.

_Tokine, what's going on in there?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, I'm finally back! I'm not gonna tell you all the details of my life but just know I didn't stop writing, I was ust stuck and was looking at different stories to try to get back into it. Well anyway this is an early Christmas gift from me to you all :D Hope you enjoy even if it is a little short. Hopefully I can get another chapter in during Christmas Break. Enjoy.**_

_**And by the way, newbie-jarren, What now? I didn't stop writing it! This one's for you, you little jerk!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any claim to the characters of Kekkaishi, just mine and ai-haibara's ideas!**_

* * *

Tokine took a deep breath as she looked around her. It was pretty normal considering the exterior. Really it was just a plain black hallway that seemed way bigger than it should be. Tokine took a step and immediately her foot sank a few inches into the floor. She tested the next step and the same happened. She frowned but decided to ignore it.

The hallway had a door at the end and it seemed to take forever to reach that door. What was she here for again? A flash of black against her arm had her lifting it to look. There it said Uro's home. Who the heck was Uro? She scowled and continued reading. The names Shigemori and Tokiko gave her a strange tightening in her chest but other than that they didn't ring a bell. Hakubi produced the same results. Slowly she read through names and places that really didn't mean much to her before she reached one.

Instantly she remembered a small boy that cried over everything. Her mind then flashed to a river where to children accidently slipped into the river, then walking hand in hand home. Then her mind produced a man with a sexy grin that looked to be about seventeen or sixteen.

Tokine frowned as she couldn't make sense of these memories. She then came to realize that while she had stood in place, her feet were slowly sinking into the seemingly hard floor. It was really like some kind of jello.

Panicking slightly, she hurried forward to the door, finally turning the knob. A cool blast of cold air blew against her face as she opened it to find herself in a dark room. There was a small ray of light shining over some kind of box that was completely wrapped up in branches and twigs. Other than the box she couldn't make out any furniture. What was she suppose to do? The writing had said something about a bed but as far as she could see there was no bed in the room.

Tokine took a step into the room and she fell to her knees instantly. She wasn't _wanted _here. The room wanted her to _leave_. Taking a shaky breath, she stood up and walked up to the curious box.

Looking it over without actually touching it, it really just seemed like an ordinary box, save for the twigs and stuff covering it. To say it was anything extraordinary is a little extreme. What was the point to this box? Hesitantly, Tokine reached out and rested her hand against its cool surface. The room rumbled and groaned in displeasure at her action. She had to stifle a gasp as a presence pushed against her chest, almost shoving her to her knees.

She clutched the box tightly to her person and stepped back; the room roared in anger.

"You stupid girl!" A voice suddenly shouted. "Don't leave this room with the bed or you will instantly be killed!"

"Killed?" Her voice sounded funny even to herself. "This box is a bed?"

She wondered slightly if she should be worried that invisible voices don't bother her at all, but she shrugged it off.

"Yes you insolent human! You're not lasting nearly as long as the boy!"

"Boy?"

Her attention turned back to the room as wind started picking up, billowing against her arms, chilling them to the bone. "Girl, quickly! Mend the bed or you will be killed!" The voice sounded frantic, she frowned.

"How?"

"Use your powers! You stupid girl, use your reiki!"

"Tokine..."

This one sounded different, much more masculine. She _liked _this voice.

"Tokine, remember... Remember yourself." Flashes of memories suddenly assaulted her brain, and she cried out, dropping to her knees again, but also having the sense to hold on tightly to the bed/box still.

There was the boy and girl again, sitting in a room, tending to invisible cuts and sticking band aids all over their persons. There they were again at a hill, the boy's face screaming betrayel with tears welled in his eyes. Her chest tightened painfully at his look.

She took a shuddering breath and watched amazed as several green boxes cut away the twigs. Once they were gone a more larger one encased the box. Tokine watched as the grime and dirt and dust was evaporated into the air, leaving behind a gleaming metal. A small wave of fatigue hit her.

"It is done." The voice said in relief.

The other didn't comment.

Suddenly she found herself being sucked into a dark hole. Everything was pitch black.

She screamed for help but none came. Slowly it seemed, the dark closed in around her, sniffing along her clothes, a tongue tasted her skin. She screamed again before a bright light flashed around her, the shadows and evils of the darkness shrinking back in fear.

"Tokine, you idiot! You took too long. Grab my hand!" A large hand appeared from the light and held itself out, palm up. She grabbed it and the light surrounded her.

The teen blinked and focused on a worried towering Yoshimori. He chuckled slightly, but it sounded off.

"You little idiot." He breathed and crushed her figure to him. She stared wide-eyed over his shoulder. What the hell was he doing?

He pulled back to look at her and laughed that full and bright laugh that she had only heard when they were little. "You look like crap, Tokine."

Her face instantly hardened. Way to ruin a moment, you baka!

She punched his shoulder and crossed her arms, looking away. "You baka! Don't tell someone that right when they get back from hell!"

He laughed again and wrapped his arms around her once more. "I'm sorry, I just got worried there for a moment, but then I see you're messy hair come out and I just had to say it."

Tokine looked at him in horror before patting down her hair which only made him roar louder, holding his sides.

"Oh Kami, Tokine," He said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Welcome back. Gramps and the hag just left so you missed them." She scowled and punched his shoulder hard.

"Don't call her that!"

* * *

Tokiko folded her hands under her chin in thought once Tokine finished her tale. "So that's the story." She murmered, already lost in thought.

Shigemori frowned. "Tokiko, you never told me about a room like that."

"That's because I never encountered one." She snapped.

"Neither did I when I went." Yoshi chimed in from his spot leaning against the wall.

Her, Tokiko, and Shigemori were all seated at the Sumimura table, Yoshimori's dad was busy in the kitchen while Toshimori was gone to school.

Tokine rubbed her forehead in agitation. "Well I did. Now if you guys don't mind I'd like to go to sleep now."

"I'll walk with you." Yoshimori said, pushing off the wall, the tone clearly expressing he wasn't taking no as an answer. Tokine only shook her head and exited through the door, Yoshi hot on her heels.

They stood there for a moment, just looking at eachother before Yoshimori suddenly hugged her. "How you holding up, Toki?" He used his pet name for her. It brought tears to her eyes after not hearing it in so long. She only shook her head and allowed it to rest on his shoulder. He brought her closer.

"I was worried, so worried." He said, his voice dead serious with a suspicious catch to it. She drew away to see him gazing right into her eyes, his swimming with emotion.

"Why? Nothing was going to happen."

He shook his head and rested it against her shoulder just like she did. "You wern't on this side, Toki. The wind was like it is in a hurricane. The trees were bowing toward the lake. The lake itself was like a bottomless black pit. I could barely stand, Toki." Desperation clung to his voice now, the desperate fear of not knowing what had happened to her suddenly hitting him again. He crushed her to him.

"I didn't know if you were fighting for your life or already dead." He cried into her shoulder. Tokine only stared over his shoulder in complete shock. Yoshi was being completely vulnerable to her at this moment, something he hasn't done in years. She felt his knees give and he slid down her front, wrapping his arms tightly around her as his face pressed into her stomach. She hesitantly ran her hand through his spiky hair, pausing when he drew a shuddering breath.

She got down on her knees and held him to her, her ears catching him muttering something over and over. She felt her face heat up and her heart speed up as she gathered what he was muttering.

_My _Tokine. _My _Fiancee. He was saying over and over, muttering it like a prayer. What was wrong with him?

She watched as he finally raised his head, her heart catching at the broken look to his face. Slowly though a small smile formed on his lips. "But here you are, safe and sound. I shouldn't have doubted you, but I couldn't help it. I was desperate. God I was desperate to know what happened to you. But then I saw you right infront of me in the water. I grabbed you and pulled you up onto land. Your clothes surprisingly wern't drenched and you won't believe the relief and happiness that I felt overwhelm me when you opened your eyes."

She opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it. "Tokine, I know this isn't what you have been thinking about, but it's all _I've _been thinking about. I want this marriage to happen. I realized this when I saw you in the water. I don't want you to leave me. I couldn't bear to live without you."

She stared as his eyes searched hers. "Y-Yoshi." She stuttered, but cleared her throat. "Yoshimori, I-I don't know. With our history..."

"Gramps told me about our fight." He cut in. "He admitted he and Tokiko made up the whole scheme. I don't think we should let the past lead our future. I forgive you and the hag."

Tokine smiled brightly up at him. "I'm glad then. But still I will have to think about it. I understand we have no choice in this but I still want to think on it."

His face fell slightly but he quickly smiled at her. "I understand, Toki. Don't think I won't give up though." He winked at her and turned back to his house, waving a goodbye over his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Tokine sighed as she softly closed the door behind her. She peaked out of the window to see Yoshimori strolling back to his house without a care in the world. Taking off her shoes, she climbed the stairs, rubbing her eyes. The door closed softly behind her and she fell into the bed. She brought her pillow to her chest and stared at her wall.

She didn't know if she loved Yoshimori or not. Could they even have a future, with the ghosts of their pasts trailing behind? How could they go from loathing each other to caring for one another? Tokine huffed and closed her eyes. She was tired and did not feel like sorting out her feelings at the moment. She would think about it later. Right now she just had to sleep...

* * *

Yoshimori whistled softly to himself as he entered his room. A grin slowly came to his face as he remembered Tokine's startled eyes when he told her his feelings. It slowly fell however when he thought of the events that happened earlier in the day. He had told her the truth. He did almost go crazy when he pulled her out of the lake. She had seemed so still and what he didn't tell her was that she had stopped breathing. He paused at the doorway to his room as voices filtered through his wall. He could clearly hear the old man pacing in the other room.

"I don't understand! What the hell happened in there? The gate between our world and Master Uro's has never acted this way!"

"Be quiet! Do you want to wake my family with your squalling?" Shigemori whispered harshly, pacing the room with his hands folded within his sleeves, head down and eyes squinted through the dim light to see the frail and wrinkled form of Tokiko. She sat infront of their dining table with a thoughtful frown on her face, her eyes following her fellow kekkaishi's movements.

"I am sorry. I'm just trying to figure out what exactly happened in that world!" She brought up a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, eyes tightly closed to control her irritation with the bafoon infront of her.

"The only way we will know is when Tokine is ready to tell us. Until then, let's not let our imagination run wild and jump to conclusions. For now we will call it a night."

Tokiko looked up as Shigemori finally calmed enough to sit directly across from her. "That is not our only problem, you old goat."

"I know, you old hag. We will discuss matronomy matters tomorrow as well, alright? Now get out of here because my eyes can't handle seeing you anymore tonight." Tokiko scoffed and threw a random object at her partner, that hit him in the face causing him to teeter back.

"Damn it, you old devil hag!" Shigemori's angry outburst followed her out the door, the old woman smirking to herself, the smirk falling off her lips as a frown replaced it. She was worried at the brief description her granddaughter told her of the state of Master Uro's realm. There was something wrong here. Realms didn't just collapse like that just because the Masters' beds fall apart. The final battle of Kokuburo seemed to end any intelligently planned uprisings to take Karamori after the battle, so for the Kokuburo to be at fault was highly unlikely.

Tokiko sighed as she entered the darkened house, her granddaughter's light out in her room. She silently closed the door and wearily made her way up the stairs. She was too old for this...

* * *

Two eyes watched Tokiko's back disappear behind their closing door, a frown on their owner's face. Yoshimori turned and silently made his way to his room, closing the door softly he made his way to his bed, falling with a sigh and looking up at the ceiling. He was worried about Tokine and briefly thought about climbing up to her window and scaring her to get her to maybe tell him what happened. This thought left as quickly as it came as he realized Tokine was probably wanting to rest and not think on the events that almost made her lose her mind, literally. He sighed and turned his body to face the door, closing his eyes he breathed deeply, remembering the feel of Tokine safely in his arms, the smell of her hair in his nose. He fell asleep to these peaceful thoughts.

* * *

Tokine cringed when the bright light hit her sleepy eyes. She moaned and threw her pillow over her head, sighing in frustration when her alarm clock started blaring. Her hand lifted from the bed, fumbling, a huff of irritation passing her lips as a thud met her ears. Groaning she sat up, leaning close to the floor to snatch the clock, finally hitting the stop button on the annoying contraption, the irritating sound finally taking pity on her ears as it faded away. Sighing, Tokine threw the clock on her bed, not minding as the plug ripped from the outlet. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching like a cat, a satisfied smile appearing at the pleasent feeling of stretching her muscles. She stumbled her way to her closet, carelessly throwing on a tank top and shorts. She fixed her hair in her usual pony tail, bending down slightly to snatch her shoes.

"Good morning, Tokine." Tokiko greeted as Tokine sat down.

"Where's Mom?" She asked, propping her head on her hand.

"She's out with some friends. Would you like some breakfast?" Tokine's eyes widened and she hurriedly stood, waving her hands infront of her.

"No no that's ok. I'm not real hungry today." She made her escape out the door, breathing in relief. Turning she ran into a hard chest. Stumbling, tokine righted herself to glare up at Yoshimori who only looked down at her for a second before giving a nod and continuing on his way, Tokine left to gape at him from behind.

That was it? What the hell was last night? Tokine scowled and ran after him.

"What was that, baka?" She retorted, watching a flash of amusement cross his eyes. He smirked and looked at her, both still walking to the school. "Why what do you mean, Tokine?"

"Who just nods at their friend?" An eyebrow rose, "So you are my friend now?"

Tokine blushed and looked down, cursing him under her breath. Yoshi laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling the startled girl into his side. Looking up with wide eyes, he laughed at the deer in the headlights look. "Last time I checked we're not only friends, Tokine." He waggled his brows suggestively at her. Her face burst scarlet and she rushed out of his arms and on ahead, head down in embaressment. Yoshimori laughed and brought his hands up behind his head, continuing on to school, watching the form of his fiancee hurry on ahead. He looked up at the sky, a big grin on his face. Today had started out great. Nothing could ruin his mood.

"Hey babe."

.

.

.

Scratch that.


	8. Chapter 8

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

_**Hey all! I just felt it was right to tell you guys that I may be putting one of my stories on hiatus; Why Did You Do It? or Hitched Without A Thought. I know how much you all love them but I just can't keep up with two stories at once. I'll leave it at a vote though over which one to put on hiatus. I'm really sorry everyone :( **_

_**But once I finish one then I will jump to the other! Please pm me your vote!**_

_**Love you all and thank you for sticking with me!**_

* * *

Yoshimori's worst fears were confirmed as he turned to see the hateful hag, Julia, posing suggestively against a tree, her hands behind her back with her back and a foot resting against the bark. He rolled his eyes and continued on his way, the school building in his line of sight. Julia huffed and ran up to him, linking her arm with his, smirking when he turned to glare at her. Yoshi tried to shake her off but she had latched onto him. Julia sighed dramatically and brought herself closer to him. "I'm so glad I can walk with you like this now!" She proclaimed joyously.

His eye twitched. "Take your hands off me, Julia. I'm not in the mood for this crap."

She laughed him off, clinging tighter as he once again tried to take back his arm. "I know you don't mean that, baby. You know, you are so lucky to have me, guys are constantly annoying me by asking me out, but I just smiled and said, 'I'm so sorry, but I already have a boyfriend.' But they're so persistant that it's scary!"

He scowled. "Then let go of me before your _boyfriend _sees me and gets the wrong idea."

Placing a hand against her chest, she looked up at him with hurt in her dull brown eyes. "But baby, you are my boyfriend, or did you forget that you asked me out?" He growled and stopped walking to place his free hand on her shoulder, hand tightening as he tried to control his anger. "Then I must have missed something because I do not remember ever wanting to be near you. I do remember me telling you to stay away from me!"

She laughed, the sound grating on his ears and he gritted his teeth. "Baby, that never happened, quite the opposite in fact! You told me you loved me. You even said that you want me, but I had to say no because I'm not ready for that yet."

Yoshimori growled and firmly took her hand off his arm, stomping away with fists clenched. "Stay away from me, Julia." He growled out, throwing a warning glare over his shoulder. Julia watched him walk away, and smirked. He wanted her, she could tell. He just needed to be shown his true feelings, and of course being the good person she is will help.

* * *

Yoshimori sighed as he sank into his chair, head propped against a hand. He wanted to just go home and sleep now, his day officially ruined. A hand banging on the desk made his eyes lazily roll up to see the fuming image of one of his friends, Haru. Haru angrilly flipped his brown hair away from his piercing blue eyes. Yoshi had met Haru in middle school and they had been friends for a good three years now. Haru was really pretty brainless, caring less about schoolwork and more about getting a girl, at which he failed miserably. Haru banging his shoulder brought Yoshimori from his thoughts, a scowl taking place on his lips as he looked up at his brainless friend. "What the hell are you mad about, Haru?"

"I'm mad at you!" Haru groaned pathetically, sinking into a nearby chair, mumbling about the unfairness of the whole thing.

"And just why," Yoshi's eye twitched, "are you mad with me?"

"Because you bagged the hottest girl in school!" Haru practically yelled, throwing his hands in the air, onlookers scowling at the idiot.

Yoshimori blinked. "Who?"

"Kami, why do you have to rub it in? The hot blonde former foreign exchange student, Julia!"

"You do know she hasn't been a foreign exchange student in forever right?" He stated.

"Yes!" Haru sniffed. "But putting that title on her makes her even more hotter in my book."

Yoshimori rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair, a hand lifting his coffee milk to his lips. "Whatever dude."

"Anyways!" Haru leaned forward. "How could you do this to me, man? You know I had my eyes on her and was about to make my move."

"One, you and I both know you would just scare her off. Two, you never had a plan. Three, I haven't 'bagged' her. I don't even like her!"

"Total denial, my friend." Haru shook his head sadly, clapping his friend on the shoulder as he stood. Looking down, he let a lecherous grin cross his face. "Treat her good, will you?" Yoshimori frowned at his friend's back before lying back down on his desk.

* * *

Julia happily patted herself on the back as she watched the seed she planted blossom as word got passed of hers and Yoshi's relationship. More and more people were starting to believe it and soon the whole school would. Hopefully that bitch, Tokine would hear as well. Everything was going to plan, perhaps even more so than she thought it would and it was all because of one of her good friends, Jun, who actually spread the rumors.

Humming happily, she opened her locker, placing a couple books in it. Two girls came up to her giggling. One was pretty much a tall lanky bookworm from the looks of those geeky glasses; her shoulder length black hair was up in pigtails. Her friend wasn't really gifted in the looks department either, from the way her boring brown hair hung limply down her back. Julia frowned in annoyance and faced the two, darting her eyes around for any onlookers that may see her conversing with losers.

"What do you two want?" Julia eyed them nastily. The geek took a step forward and adjusted her glasses to keep them from falling down her nose.

"We just wanted to know why you would go out with that middle school kid."

"Is that any of your business? Yoshi is about to graduate anyways so it doesn't matter. School will be out in a month."

"Well true," the girl fidgeted with her glasses again. Must be a habit, Julia inwardly sniffed. "But still, why him?"

"Doesn't concern you two so just butt out or I will destroy your social lives! Get lost." Julia turned back to her locker, satisfied when she heard the girls turn tail and run. Smart of them.

Turning back to the locker, a gasp escaped her lips as a hand banged next to her head. Turning slightly, her eyes travelled up a muscled arm, up broad shoulders, into the angry face of Yoshimori Sumimura, a bright smile instantly lighting up her face.

"Hey, Yoshi." She teased, his teeth visibly clenching at the nickname. "Don't ever call me that again." He bit out. He growled and pushed off the locker, a hand furiously running through his hair as he fought to control his temper.

"Why not?" She asked, eying a fingernail.

"Because no one can call me that except for one person."

"That person being Tokine?" She eyed him and watched the emotions pass in his eyes.

"Whether she is or not doesn't matter to you. I came here to tell you to stop spreading rumors about us!" He retorted. She batted her eyelashes at him. "But it isn't a rumor..."

Yoshimori groaned and threw up his hands. He poked her hard in the shoulder and glared into her eyes. "Stay away from me."

Julia watched him walk away and smirked to herself. It was time to move on to plan 'B'.


End file.
